Keep Calm and Calla & Besame !
by Niishiitha
Summary: La Amo tanto que mi vida depende de ella , aunque ella me odia y me Lastima cada vez que habré la Boca , sin embargo tiene mi Corazón en sus manos . Suigetsu & Karin '*-*'


_Eii hola !_

_bueno esta historia a estado mucho tiempo en mi Cabeza y quise darla a Conocer Disfruten :3._

.

.

Mi vida jamás fue perfecta, solo una vida común, con ambiciones y objetivos, con un buen trabajo mejor que el promedio de la gente, salario que me permite tener la comodidad de un buen apartamento y un buen auto, No soy la clase de persona agradable y de muchos amigos, no recuerdo la última vez que conocí a alguien nuevo y entable una conversación razonable y agradable.

Mi nombre Suigetsu , 23 años y la vida de un soltero envidiado , confesare que solo tengo un defecto que a la vez me permite levantarme cada día y tener Dulces sueños por la Noche : he estado profundamente enamorado por cerca de 6 años de la Persona más Bipolar y neurótica del Mundo , Un pequeño detalle … la Amo en secreto y Jure por mi maldito Orgullo que jamás se lo diría ¿ Porque ? La respuesta es Simple ella me Odia no existe la más mínima reacción cada vez que le hablo o trato de llamar su Atención .

Soy Obstinado e impulsivo se de sus sentimientos por Otra persona Mi amigo, Mi rival, un Hijo de Puta despreciable que trata como perras a las mujeres, Odio que cada vez que Karin se le acerca con esa Cara llena de inocencia y ternura, con sus gestos tratando de llamar su atención sin conseguir nada excepto una mirada de reproche por parte de Sasuke.

Lo odio en silencio, tiene el cariño que yo tanto anhelo, pero que No revelare.

He pasado años, meces y días dándome el maldito valor para pararme enfrente de ella…. abrasarla decirle que se calle y que me escuche... Que la amo , que la quiero proteger que yo le daré el Mundo si me lo pide , que yo estaré para ella cuando ella me necesite , que acariciare su pelo mientras duerme y que jamás la dejare ... jamás la defraudare... porque la Amo ... de verdad desde el corazón...

_Viernes 16 de Octubre_

El día ha sido un asco , cansado de la agonía diaria del trabajo entre en mi solitario y frio departamento , di un vistazo a la única planta en mi apartamento el único adorno en mi pequeña mesa de centro, triste y marchita , los días pasan y sigo pensando en arrojarla en el bote de la basura , pero parte de mi anhela que florezca algún día , que llegue al departamento y este verde llena de hermosas flores , que contraste con los colores del cuero y madera de mis muebles...

lance mi corbata en el piso y me dirigí a la cocina , abrí el refrigerador sacando una lata de café frio, apoye mi espalda en la pared deslizándome suavemente , quede sentado dando sorbos a la lata en mis manos, saque el celular que parpadeaba con tenue luz, registrando un mensaje de Jugo , " Jugo el tipo grande y con un carácter de mierda , podría estar riendo y en un momento sacarte el alma de un golpe en el estómago " , era lo más cercano a un verdadero amigo , es el único que sabe mi perturbador secreto en un momento de ebriedad llore y me abrase a él sacándolo absolutamente todo , el me miro y una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios , me dio una gran palmada en la espalda y dijo – Eres el idiota más grande , te volverás loco si te lo Guardas por un día más , ¿ Qué esperas ? – lo mire y seguí bebiendo el vaso, aferrando mis manos a él...

_"No quiero sufrir más... tengo el miedo latente en mi pecho, como un rechazo evidente, como prediciendo que ella vendrá se reirá de mí y clavara una espina en mi corazón... a eso temo… No se lo dije pero creo que el comprende"._

Abrí el mensaje con lentitud:

"_Hombre ya casi no te veo, estas Vivo?, es Viernes, en el mismo lugar de siempre y a la misma Hora... si quieres."_

Entre en el cálido líquido que se deslizo en mi piel, los mejores momentos después de un día asqueroso era pasar mi tiempo bajo el agua, sentía que podía ser yo mismo bajo el líquido trasparente, desidia que mi vida no iba a mejorar quedándome un viernes en la noche encerrado en el depa.

Escogí mi ropa favorita del closet, una playera polo, jeans ajustados mis favoritas vans y mi chaqueta de cuero ate mi Pañuelo de he by mango favorito a mi cuello.

Whiskey blue era la especie de lugar fuera de lo común , sus dueños extranjeros , trataron de llevar la cultura de un buen bar estadounidense a Japón un alucinante bar de dos ambientes, que aplica la infalible fórmula de gente linda, ambiente provocativo y buena música, todo en el mismo lugar el lugar tenia era una paleta de colores azul y ámbar, espejos enmarcados en cobre amarillo, una barra respaldada por una pared de espejos, sillas forradas en satín y detalles desde el techo hasta la alfombra, .

Mis mejores momentos estaban ahí en la compañía del "_típico grupo constituido por los amigos de mi Amigo", _el lugar era todo lo que me gustaba resumido en la fantasía de comodidad y buenos tragos , encontré a jugo en la planta alta , sentado junto a los demás , la noche era joven y el lugar estaba repleto , me senté en la sección del living dando un saludo visual a los demás , el chico rubio que jamás se calla se acercó y se dejó caer a mi lado .

-Hombre Suigetsu, ¿Que cuentas?- mire interrogante a Naruto mientras este me alcanzaba un vaso, lo acerque a mi nariz mientras olí el buen olor de un buen trago Ron Bacardi Limón.

-Bien cabeza hueca, esto era lo que necesitaba - di un largo sorbo.

Jugo se levantó dando una señal con la mano avisándome que iba a la barra , asentí con la cabeza sin decir mas se dirigió a la barra , me sentí incómodo con los demás la verdad solo los trataba por ser amigos de Sasuke pero Naruto era un caso distinto el tipo era carismático y sabía hablar con la gente , este no me caía mal , era idiota pero su compañía era extrañamente agradable , di sorbos a mi trago con paciencia examinando el lugar , Naruto hablaba sobre una película de ciencia ficción que no había visto , pero fingí prestarle atención al tipo, me dedique a asentir con la cabeza y a hacer gestos con las manos , mi cara palideció de un momento a otro sentí que el trago se revolvía en mi interior y amenazaba con subir por mi garganta , Unos cuantos metros cerca de la barra estaba Karin.

Con su pelo suelto envuelta en un vestido de piel negro con sus tacones altos con la mirada perdida y ebria una copa colgaba de su mano y un cigarrillo de la otra , estaba sentada hablando y riendo con un tipo alto y rubio su cabello caía sobre su ojo , miraba a Karin con deseo como un gato apunto de abalanzarse sobre un ratón , mis celos subieron a un límite inimaginable , estaba inclinándome para dirigirme al Lugar donde ella estaba pensé " _Porque mierda tiene que verse extremadamente buena pero para otros tipos " _un brazo me agarro me voltee para ver a Naruto que ahogo una risa y me jalo para que me sentara lo mire con el ceño fruncido él se puso cerio y miro hacia donde mis ojos se encontraban puestos después de una pausa Hablo.

-Eres la clase de persona que solía ser - sonaba inspirado lo deje continuar con un resoplido de fastidio- de verdad, a veces uno no Sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde _Dattebayo_ - su estúpida sonrisa brillaba.

-Cállate idiota! - me levante y me dirigí con la vista centrada en un Punto _**Karin.**_

Karin estaba sumida en un aturdimiento cuando me acerque su nivel de alcohol estaba en el límite , el tipo que estaba junto a ella aprovechaba de tocarla y darle lo que parecían ser besos en el cuello , acelere el paso , le dedique una mirada de asco al tipo , el frunció el ceño lo empuje violentamente .

-Quita tus putas manos de ella! - tire de Karin a mis brazos, me estremecí cuando ella envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y rio de forma ahogada el tipo se levantó lucia claramente enojado, sus Ojos llenos de ira pero en los míos no había precisamente alegría.

-Cuál es tu puto Problema, ¡consíguete tu propia mujer! – Jalo a Karin hacia él, ella se quejó y se dejó caer en el banquillo que estaba cerca, Mire al tipo duramente le di un empujón con toda la ira que tenía, el tropezó rodando de forma cómica por el suelo la gente rio, Karin seguía dormitando sobre el taburete.

Tome a Karin en mis Brazos con suavidad , ella rio y se apoyó en mi pecho , me miro con sus ojos perdidos y rio de forma ahogada pensé "_acaso se ríe de mi_" - Cara de pez déjame divertirme - apoyo su cabeza nuevamente en mi pecho y se durmió _" Cara de pez " tan típico de ella quería que mis brazos no flaquearan en este momento mi cara estaba palideciendo , jamás la había tenido tan cerca y de esta forma no era la mejor situación pero esto era suficiente para mí ._

Ice una vista en panorámica, nadie excepto por Naruto que me Alzo una mano y un salud con su baso prestaba atención a mi escena con Karin, suspire y la saque del Lugar, pesaba una tonelada y una pequeña parte de mi agradecía las horas pasadas en el gimnasio mi corazón era toda revolución "_tonta boba, porque me haces sentir tan estúpido ", creo que mi cara tenía una sonrisa llenando mi cara._

la subí a mi auto ajustando el cinturón me pare a pensar en llevarla a su casa pero la Idea de su Olor en Mi cama me entumeció y _no supe _nada más hasta que llegue al estacionamiento de mi edificio , la mire fijamente al asiento del copiloto ella suspirando y con la piel pálida.

Saque mi chaqueta y la puse encima de ella no resistí al impulso y Acaricie su mejilla pasando el contorno de mi mano por la comisura de sus tiernos y carnosos labios , baje suavemente por su largo cuello , mentalmente me patee por no besarla en ese momento , pero no quería que mi primer acercamiento real hacia ella hubiera sido estando borracha y inconsciente me aleje un poco estirando mi brazo y acariciando su cabello …

"_Karin porque no puedes ser así siempre … no la neurótica que me odia .. Mierda porque te amo tanto…si sobrevivo a tu ira Mañana sé que tendré el valor para decirte todo lo que me he guardado tanto tiempo "…._

Me gusta Tanto Sui ! :D


End file.
